A Trip to Yaoi-Con
by Sebby and Lolita
Summary: After receiving a mysterious letter several personified nations are forced to go to the god forsaken event known as Yaoi-Con. Multiple pairings. Will be further explained inside.
1. Letters From Hell

**Anonymous: Hello there, people of the universe. This idea has been bouncing around in my head of a while now, and I figured I'd get it out. To be honest, I have little a clue what to expect out of this what so ever. At least it should be fun, and hopefully entertaining. I WARN YOU NOW: I hae limited access to a computer and updating will be random, and often far bettween. I deeply apologize, but there is little I can do about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hetalia related. I own nothing but the plot and any OCs that may or may not appear at some point in this fic. I don't and probably never will make money from this in any way. This applies to all chapters because I am too lazy and forgetful to put it on every page.**

**Warnings: boyXboy/shonen-ai/yaoi (obviously), language, and suggestive situations/wording/dialog, also I have a twisted sense of humor that will most likely be strewn through out this fic.**

**Summary: After receiving a mysterious letter several personified nations are forced to go to the god forsaken event known as Yaoi-Con. **

**Pairings: Main- USUK, GerIta, Spamano, and Franada. Several other pairings will make minor appearances. Including but not limited to: LithXPol, DenNor, SweFin, PruAus, EstoniaXLatvia, RoChu**

It all started with a mysterious letter...sent to just about every personified nation on the planet...

It read:

_To the reader of this note,_

_Hallo! The purpose of this letter is to threaten you. Isn't that fun? Of course there is a reason, so here it is:On October 12-14, 2012, in the Westin Hotel in Long Beach, CA, the event known as _Yaoi-con_ will take place. You and your partner (whom I have already selected for you) will be required to attend all three days. You must come as early and stay as late as possible on each day, of course. During the time you are to stay with your designated partner at most, if not all, times. Also, you must participate at some point in the activity of your choosing._

_If you fail to meet the previously stated requirements then you will be punished severely. The only excuses are extreme injury/sickness and death. In the event that you or your parter is unable to attend the specified event, the two of you should be together for the same amount of time regardless, nursing each other back to health._

_Sincerely, _

_Me!_

_P.S. In the envelope should also information as to the hotel room you are to be staying in, a map, and a list of pairings._

_P.P.S And remember, we're watching you~_

Those who read the letter would then proceed to Google 'yaoi-con', read a frightening article off Wikipedia, smash their electronic devices, and crying in a corner. For they all knew...they were doomed.

**Don't get to upset about the length. it's just the intro; future chapters will be much longer.**

**Can anyone guess who's behind the letter? I think it's pretty obvious who wrote the letter (but it might just be because I did), but can you figure out who else is behind this dastardly plan?**


	2. Tea, Prussia, and Vital Regions

**Hello again. I figured I should post this now before the independence smut kicks in. Not that I have a problem with independence smut...I rather enjoy it, actually. Besides it's Alfred's big day to be a fandom bicycle (more so than usual)! Also life sucks, and so does oral surgery. On the bright side I get copious amounts of pudding. Yay me!**

**Moreover, WOW! I did not expect this. Practically the entire Hetalia cast has visited this story and I've hardly posted a chapter. And yes, I'm using Hetalia to describe the country/visitor breakdown. XD**

**Have fun now~**

"Oh, hell no."

That was all England said before tossing the envelope and all its contents in the trash bin. He'd spent enough time with Japan to know that if Yaoi was involved he didn't want to be there. A quick skim of the letter was all it took to make the former pirate disregard any threats or warning it held.

That was until an anxious America came pounding at his door, screaming his head off. "Oh my God! Britain, you've git to open this door, like, right now! Oh my God, BRITAIN."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU BLEEDING GIT!" England yelled back as he finally opened his door.

"Oh well, you don't need to yell. I'm right here. Sheesh. I guess I'll just go home then." America said before turning to leave.

England's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "So help me God, America; if you don't get back over here and tell me why the hell you're interrupting my Doctor Who marathon, I will tie you up, put you in a box and ship you off to Russia."

America pouted adorably and said, "I just wanted to make plans for Yaoi-Con together, but I understand if you don't want to. I guess I'll just go home and spend my last few days watching movies with Tony until the mysterious stranger comes to murder me."

"What, in the Lords name, are you talking about?" Needless to say, the elder of the two was rather confused, and was almost tempted to stay that way. Yaoi was never a good thing, **especially** if America was involved.

"Don't ya know? Me and you were paired together in the death threat letter thing. We all got one, at least that's what I thought. I mean if Japan and Italy and What-his-face, already have theirs you should have gotten one too, right." The American said.

Their conversation had moved in to (ironically) the family room, and England busied himself with pouring tea and setting out scones that would go uneaten.

Realization passed over the older nation's face. "Oh! I got the letter, but wrote it off as spam. I threw it away. Perhaps I shouldn't have."

America promptly slapped his had to his forehead. "Do you get death threats so often that you start to disregard the real ones. I mean it has demands and everything."

"NO! Just the occasional ones from Spain. And France. And you." England let the sentence drift off as he thought about the several threats he's received that week. '_Let's see: three from France; two from Spain...or was that South Italy?...both?_'

"Yo. Dude! Britain! Are you there?" America waved frantically around England's head. A few minutes later he gave up with that tactic. Instead he backed up and did a running glomp that toppled both England and himself over onto the couch.

After a bit (if you consider a bit and century compressed into an hour and a half) of bickering (or attempted murder, whatever you want to call it), the two finally sat down and actually discussed matters as civilized human beings...kind of.

"No you bloody twit, I will not where the handcuffs."

"But what if someone tries to take you away from me!"

"No one is going to kidnap me at Yaoi-Con."

"How do you know?"

"I'm magic."

"Oh...but you're still gonna where the handcuffs, right?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Germany~**

"But Germany, I don't want to die! I haven't had pasta from every country yet!" A wild Italy shouted.

Germany sighed, "I'm not going to some stupid convention just because someone threatened me."

"But Germanyyyy! They threatened me too. And you never go anywhere with me anymore. Come on, it will be like a vacation! Romano and Big Brother Spain are going too. It will be fun!" The hyper Italian pleaded.

At this point Germany knew there would be no getting out of it. So instead he went to pack, ignoring the muffled sounds drifting from the basement (aka: Prussia's bedroom).

"Verdammt...Austria...vital regions...Mein Gott...piano...kinky arscholoch..."

And Italy went to go tell his dear big brother about the great news! Then he decided he'd rather not watch Spain and Romano eat each other's faces and go get pizza instead! "Vee~"

**This might have been**_**too**_** fun to write. Seriously. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. Reviews/follows/faves are what I live for! Because I have no life...**

**ANYWAY! Thank you to all those who did do any of the previously mentioned things! It means buckets to me!**


End file.
